danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanabe Kenzaburo
}} Tanabe Kenzaburo, the Super High School Level Arachnologist, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life The first major event in Kenzaburo’s life was that he was born out of wedlock and became the immediate black sheep of her mother’s side of the family. His family thought he wouldn’t notice, but once he grew old enough to comprehend what happened, he knew. And more prominently, he had a weak immune system thanks to a gland condition where it produced too much Cortisol. He inherited this from his father. This left him sickly growing up and left him with both a sickly pale complexion and stunted growth as he was too sick to develop properly. He tried several medicines but none of them helped. This earned him the relentless bullying of several peers from Highpoint High to the point where he need to be institutionalized for a week. After that, his family made sure he changed schools. But by the time he changed schools he already gave up on trying to fit in with society and went on to try and get some new hobbies. There was never a specific time where he became interested in Arachnology but it was around that time that he became more interested in it. This did not help him make friends at his new school but it improved his own mood. Some time later, he finally found a treatment that helped his immune system. After that, he only needed some medicine to keep his body in check. He had very little to hold him back academically afterwards and his grades started to improve and at the same time, he became more versed in Arachnology. He has no idea exactly how he was found but he was. Although he never looked into it, he knew more about Arachnology than some professionals. And so, he was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy’s Hokkaido branch as the Super High School Level Arachnologist. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Tanabe was made fairly quickly because the creator has an interest in spiders himself and he wanted to make a character that would come across as creepy to others. After that, it was only a matter of giving him spider like characteristics. His hair was made to resemble fangs, he was relatively soft spoken, he became stealthier than most other students, and he happily walked around during the night time. Afterwards, not much really changed. Appearance Kenzaburo is much shorter than all the other male classmates and a somewhat weak build as well. His skin is a pale white with only a trace of color. He also has a few scars on his arms. His eyes are a vivid red and hair hair is a Russet brown with dark black tips. It is relatively messy and two notable strands stick out and go down his forehead like fangs. But otherwise it is relatively short. Kenzaburo’s uniform consists of a neat black long sleeved shirt with black buttons and a v-neck collar. Above that, he wears a dark brown sweater vest with the school emblem on it in black. Above all of that, he is forced to wear an orange tie. His pants are a slightly worn dark grey pants with more pockets and it goes down to his shoes. It is kept up with a black belt and a simple silver buckle in the front. He wears white socks but they are not visible and his shoes are the same shade of brown as his shirt. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, brown gloves and brown rimmed snow goggles. Personality Kenzaburo is a calm individual who usually sticks to the corners or shadows by himself. Most of the time he will be quiet unless someone is reacting him. This is partially because he hasn’t learned to get along with others but he also seems to like dark quiet places in general. He is not necessarily introverted so much as he is apathetic to having any relationships with other people. Generally speaking he is fairly soft spoken. When spoke to, he is friendly and is usually in a decent mood. Sometimes even a joking mood. Between this, his appearance, his tendency to be alone, and his talent, he can often come across as scary to other people. However, he is aware of this and he will at the very least try to avoid scaring other people. Even if he thinks it is inevitable. Additionally, he does tend to observe and figure as much of any situation out as he can. For this reason, first impressions are especially important. Although he thinks well enough about his life not to be miserable, he does think too highly of himself or his talent. In fact he will openly admit the latter was just a side hobby that turned into a crutch for him when he came out of depression. In spite of that he does sympathize with spiders in the fact that he feels they are misunderstood. He feels that getting rid of ignorance will help people not be so afraid of them. As for himself, he doesn’t really believe that other people are going to show interest in him so he won’t attempt to initiate interaction under normal circumstances. While kenzaburo can be reclusive, he is not a coward under any circumstance. There are in fact, very few things of which he is afraid. He is very likely to stand up for someone else if that person is receiving unfair treatment. Even if he normally hates the person receiving unfair treatment. For many reasons, he hates unfair treatment. He also has no problem with taking risks for other people when asked and if he notices someone else who has self-pity he will sometimes offer a word of comfort. Abilities Super High School Level Arachnologist Kenzaburo knows everything that there is to know about spiders such as their species, environment, and hunting patterns. Additionally, he knows about their behavioral patterns and any unique responses. But he also knows in great detail what each species’s venom, what it does to the human body, and how to safely counteract it. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Animal-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Arachnologist